pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure, Recolor my heart!
Pretty Cure, Recolor my heart! is the henshin intro for Pretty Cure Color. List by Appearance Helen Clockwork to Cure Červené -Episode 1 Anita Clockwork to Cure Vinca-Episode 2 Sasha Goldberg to Cure Tavi-Episode 3 Jamie Stark to Cure Arrosa-Episode 4 Samantha ‘Sam’ Taylor to Cure Naranja-Episode 5 Michelle Stewart to Cure Bereda-Episode 6 Kai Delong to Cure Jaune-Episode 7 Kisa Delise to Cure Lilia-Episode 8 Sequences Helen to Cure Červené Helen takes out her Recolor and shouts "Pretty Cure!" she dips her paint brush in the red color as sparkles surround her making her clothes disappear leaving her bathed in red "Recolor my heart!" she swirls the brush as red paint ribbons wrap around her as the ribbon ties around her chest and waist it snaps loose leaving her dress, paint wraps around her legs as pulls at them gaining her boots as another paint ribbon appears on her boots gaining hearts on the tip. Paint forms around her hands as she did another pulling motion gaining her gloves. Hearts appear as they float towards her ears and throat making her earrings and collar appear. The last ribbon ties around her hair as they tie in a bow making it grow longer and turn red. She taps her hip as a pouch appears as the Recolor disappears into it. She lands on a red plat form finishing her incantation as she winks at the camera. Anita to Cure Vinca Anita takes out her Recolor and shouts "Pretty Cure!" she dips her paint brush into the Periwinkle color as stars surround her making her clothes disappear leaving her bathed in Periwinkle "Recolor my heart!" Stars began to fall as she begins to skip amongst the stars gaining her shoes as she bounces of the larger star and drops into another star as she bounced off gaining her dress as she jumped down as the next star turned to liquid as her vest and chest bow appear as she pops out the bottom her hair changes color growing longer as she lands the last of the stars appeared turning into her earrings and barrettes as she lands on a Periwinkle stage as she turns and poses and winks at the camera. Sash to Cure Tavi Sasha takes out her Recolor and shouts "Pretty Cure!" she dips her paint brush into the Teal color as stirs it around as Teal colored clouds appeared above her as she bathed in a teal light "Recolor my heart!" as lights start shooting down towards her with a crack hit her shoulders as her dress appears, as she raises her hands towards the sky as the two beams hit her arms forming her gloves, beams of light hit the ground as they swirl around her gaining her dress accessories and boots. She dipped the brush again as she dotted her neck and ears gaining her necklace and earrings as she painting two hearts as they floated to her head attaching to her hair as color flew down from the barrettes turning it Teal as she patted her hip as a pouch appears as she put the Recolor in the pouch as a bright light evelopes her as it turns into a yellow stage as she turns and poses and winks at the camera. Jamie to Cure Arrossa Jamie takes out her Recolor and shouts "Pretty Cure!" she dips her paint brush in the pink color and stirs it as hearts appeared around her as she was bathed in a pink light "Recolor my Heart!" as Jamie held one of the hearts and hugged it as it exploded into a bright light forming into her leotard and sash as she spun around gaining her shorts as began to kick her legs one after the other into the group of hearts gaining her socks and sneakers. Two hearts appeared as they dropped on her wrists turning into fingerless gloves. She snappeed as the hearts seemed to snap to attention as some turn into a bow as color flowed down turning pink and longer, the hearts also turn into earrings and a collar. A pouch appears she places the Recolor in it as the hearts swirled around her making her fly up into the air as she jumps off she lands on a pink stage as she turns and poses and winks at the camera. Sam to Cure Naranja TBA Michelle to Cure Bereda TBA Kai to Cure Jaune TBA Kisa to Cure Lilia TBA